


deft hands, fine fingers

by meowrails



Series: magic fingers [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, M/M, Massage, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: After seeing how stiff Stephen is during practice, Mordo offers to give him a massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the transman!stephen fic no one asked for that i provided. ur welcome.
> 
> with every fic with trans people, i wanna remind you that not all trans people are the same and this stephen doesn't reflect the feelings of all trans men... yadda yadda ya'll know the drill. 
> 
> not beta'd, feel free to point out any grammatical errors since english isn't my first language and i sometimes miss shit no matter how much i try to edit. kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> edit: just in case it makes any of you uncomfortable, the terms clit and cunt are used in this fic. as a trans dude myself i dont have a problem with them and dont think Stephen would either, but if u dont like it i suggest not reading
> 
> written for doctorstrangekinkmeme.tumblr.com

“No wonder I’ve beaten you every single time, you’re too stiff.”

Mordo’s teasing voice was muffled as Stephen laid on the ground, panting for air after losing yet another sparring session this week. Months had passed since he joined Kamar-Taj, he was already showing a natural knack for the mystic arts and any spell he got his hands on, but martial arts and offensive magic were just not the sort of things he was used to. Stephen rarely ever got into fists fights, even if he considered himself to be fairly strong and built. He worked out, even back when he was a Doctor, though that was more to impress others (Specifically Nick) and stroke his own ego than to actually ever use his strength to beat anyone.

But no amount of training could possibly get him a chance at winning against Mordo. Stephen didn’t have the faintest idea how long the man had been in Kamar-Taj, but he could spar and use his quarterstaff as if it was an instinct, an extension of his own body. The man was strong and calculated, Stephen felt like a deer learning how to walk compared to him.

“No, the reason I keep losing is because you make me fight against you and not other students.” Stephen scoffed, brushing off his arm and standing up again.

Mordo chuckled in response, “It is less embarrassing to lose to a master than to another student who is as inexperienced as you are. Trust me, I lost many a fight with the Ancient One and no one batted an eyelash.”

“Which other student did you lose to?” Stephen crossed his arms.

“Wong’s words are terrifying when he wants to be threatening, but he is also incredibly talented in battle. You should have seen him, he had long flowing hair in his youth.” The master said, trying to calm Stephen’s frustration.

It worked. The american answered with a soft laugh, “I hope he has a secret old myspace account with pictures of it. I would kill for that sort of blackmail.”

Mordo didn’t seem to know what he was talking about, he was busy brushing off the remnants of dirt on his sleeve after he was thrown to the ground during their practice. He seemed... worried. The master rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The man’s genuine worry was heartwarming. Stephen shook his head, “No. I’m fine, don’t worry about it, Karl.”

Mordo’s hands were still on his shoulder, moving closer to his neck and squeezing again. Stephen hissed response. “You’re very stiff, have you been doing your yoga exercises like I told you?”

His student almost looked offended. “Of course I have I just... Have a bunch of kinks in my neck. And shoulders. And my back.”

The hand left his shoulder, Stephen felt himself missing the contact. He rolled his shoulders and his head, not enjoying the cracking sound that happened every time he did so. He really  _ was  _ stiff, he blamed all the hours he spent hunched over books, or his tablet. Not his age, he was definitely  _ not _ getting old.

Mordo hummed in thought, “You know what you need? A good massage.” 

“I can’t afford a spa or a physical therapist. Who the hell is going to give me a good, free massage?”

Mordo gestured at himself, a sly smile in his face. “You’re looking at him.”

The blush that crept over Stephen’s cheeks was way too obvious to hide. He looked to the side and crossed his arms, but there was no way he was going to object to a free massage. And a chance to spend time with Mordo in an environment where his ass  _ wasn’t _ getting kicked. “Alright, Mordo. Let’s see how magical those hands  _ really _ are.”

The master responded with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose as Stephen laughed at his own joke. 

  
  


~*~

 

“You should light more candles to really set the mood.” Stephen quipped, glancing to his side to where Mordo was setting a pair of candles by the windowsill. 

They decided to do this at Stephen’s room, where he would be most comfortable, specifically on his bed. Stephen was sitting cross-legged in the middle of it, his back as straight as possible for Mordo to attend to.

Stephen took a deep breath. Right, no need to make a big deal out of this. Mordo was just a friend helping him out so he could get better at fighting and in a few days they’ll be back to pinning each other to the courtyard floor in a sweaty, panting mess.

Gods, who was he kidding? Stephen was already horny at the thought. If he could stop thinking about how attractive Mordo was, maybe he could actually win against him. And now he was about to get groped and touched by Mordo intimately (though not in the places he wanted), without having to worry about anyone else seeing his flushed face and obvious arousal.

Well, not  _ that _ obvious. He had an advantage against most of the other guys in Kamar-Taj. Stephen would never have to worry about accidentally getting an erection mid-fight.

Thankfully, Mordo assured that he didn’t need to take off his clothes for this. 

Stephen felt a pair of warm hands settle on each of his shoulders, thumbs gently caressing his upper back. He already felt at ease.

“Relax more, Strange. Just slump your shoulders and keep your back straight. Allow me to do the rest.” Mordo’s voice was softer than usual, just as soothing as the movements from his hands. Stephen nodded and closed his eyes, focused on his breathing just as the Ancient One taught him.

The process started out slow. Just gentle touches and long, light strokes to his lower neck and shoulders. The pressure was firm, but not intense. Stephen had to give him credit, Mordo really knew what he was doing.

This continued for a while, Mordo would often press his fingers against his neck, stroking up and down with the slightest bit of pressure. Stephen’s gasped at the touch and didn’t even consider opening his eyes, he was completely gone to the trance. 

Mordo’s hands moved to the muscles in his shoulders. Another gasp escaped his lips as his teacher kneaded the tension away, applying more pressure to the knots that hurt the most. Stephen wriggled in his seat and moved back into the man’s hands, he was sure he heard a chuckle behind him. 

There was a particularly tense part of his shoulder that bothered him the most. Without warning, Mordo held his shoulder steady and pressed his thumb against it, hard, then continued to knead it slowly.

Stephen let out a loud, guttural moan at the touch, his eyes now half lidded at the pleasure.  

The movement on his back stopped for a moment. Mordo cleared his throat before he kept going. Stephen momentarily thought about how embarrassing it must have been for Mordo he hear him like that, but he could barely bring himself to care.

As if he was testing the waters, Mordo pressed the same spot again. Stephen moaned again, biting his lips halfway to hide it. 

But the deed was done, and he could hear Mordo now laughing softly close to his ear. “I know what you are doing, Strange.”

Stephen gulped, the man’s thumbs were still kneading his shoulders. “What am I doing, then?”

“You’re trying to make me touch you more intimately.”

“That’s pretty presumptuous seeing as this was all your idea.” The student stilled for moment, his cheeks and ears were flushed at deep red at the thought. “I-Is it working?”

Mordo only hummed in response and moved his hands lower, to Stephen’s shoulder blades. His student fell quiet and closed his eyes again, trying to refrain from thinking about what the hell Mordo meant with his silence and instead focused on the relief in his muscles again. 

The man moved to his side and placed his one hand on his shoulder blade, the other just beneath his collarbone, stroking firmly with his palm to either side of his upper back. Stephen clenched his teeth to refrain himself from saying something embarrassing or overtly sexual, but Mordo managed to beat him to the punch.

“I need to massage under the collarbone, would you mind taking off your shirt?” He asked patiently, sitting behind him again. 

Stephen nodded and took off his t-shirt. He was... partially glad Mordo was behind him and couldn’t see his scars, however faded they may be. If this went as far as he wanted it to go, Stephen would have to offer an explanation sooner or later. Even if Mordo ended up walking away in disgust or confusion, at least he could remember how gentle his teacher’s calloused hands were against his bare skin, goosebumps trailing behind every touch. 

Just as he said, Mordo soothed the muscles under his collar bones. Stephen was still, despite that fact that he desperately wanted for Mordo to move his hands just a bit lower. He didn’t actually have any functioning nerves in his nipples anymore, but  _ gods _ the thought of Mordo teasing his pecs, his abdomen -- possibly moving his hands even lower, had him writhing in his seat again.

“That should do it,” His friend hands weren’t on him anymore. Stephen quickly tried to look for an excuse to have Mordo touch him again, thought the other man didn’t seem like he was leaving anytime soon.

“Does anything else hurt?”

Stephen blushed and moved his shaking hands to his thighs, moving his palms up and down over the fabric of his joggers. “These feel really sore.” His breathed out softly. 

“Oh, do they now?” There’s a low chuckle that rumbled behind him from Mordo’s chest, which was now pressed against his back. Stephen settled until he was sitting further back comfortably between Mordo’s legs. 

“Yeah, they could really use some help. Especially here.” Stephen dragged his fingertips over his inner thighs. His legs were uncrossed now, folded close to his chest and spread apart. 

Mordo reached for Stephen’s thigh with one hand, the other resting gently on the creamy, soft skin of his stomach. “I’m sure I can help with that.”

The student melted into Mordo’s chest. The man took to opportunity to rest his chin on Stephen’s shoulder and watched his own hand grip his thighs further apart, stroking with the slightest bit of pressure the fabric. His other hands traced circles on his abdomen and occasionally rose his hand to cup at his defined pecs, squeezing gently.

Stephen’s patience had reached its breaking point. He needed to tell Mordo the truth before this went any further. 

“Karl, there’s something I have to --” 

“Shh,” Mordo soothed, pressing the softest kiss to his bare shoulder. “Relax, allow me.” The hand on his abdomen moved lower and hooked a finger on the waistband of Stephen’s joggers and boxers. 

“Wait --”

Too late. Mordo hand already slipped underneath, finding only wet, heated flesh that wouldn’t typically find in his choice of partner. Mordo stilled, completely silent. Stephen could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he was trembling from both arousal and fear, expecting the worse.

But Mordo simply moved a fingertips over his clit, eliciting a whimpered moan from his trainee. “Stephen, I have not even touched you and you’re already like this. You're very sensitive.” Hs whispered into his ear, pressing another kiss to the side of his neck.

It had been so long -- so long since he was touched like this. He couldn’t even do it to himself properly, his hands would cramp up each time he tried to masturbate. Christine helped, when they were still together, her small and gentle fingers were wonders on him. But Mordo’s hands were rough, and big, and  _ oh so warm _ . Stephen was so desperate he could cry. 

“Tell me what you like.” Mordo whispered, Stephen could hear the slightest bit of nervousness and arousal in his deep, gravely voice.

“Everything.” Stephen’s voice was whinier than usual.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

With an embarrassed little noise, he nodded. “I like... being filled. Being touched there.” Mordo moved ever so slightly to press a finger to his entrance in response. “And I like it when people eat me out.”

Mordo shifted his hips and groaned, it sounded like he enjoyed the sound of that last one very much. 

His hand worked against Stephen’s cunt softly, all nerves and tingling that had Stephen jolting with every touch. Mordo’s looked at Stephen for any signs to stop, face questioning if this was all okay. Stephen was well aware that the last thing Mordo wanted to do was to actually hurt him. All his trainee could do was whimper out a  _ please _ and move Mordo’s hand further under his underwear.

It wasn’t long before Mordo to undress Stephen, hands running along the other’s body, especially over his equally sensitive thighs. They moved until Mordo was on top of him, admiring his flushed body and running a thumb over his rosy cheeks, completely ignoring the scars on his chest. It was like a breath of fresh air, even Christine had asked about them once or twice their first few times in bed together. It was a relief to just allow himself to  _ be _ and  _ feel _ , focused only on trying to unzip Mordo’s trousers and see if he could manage to get his cock inside him sooner rather than later. 

Stephen felt the soft touch of Mordo’s full lips against his own -- their breaths colliding before kissing slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Stephen barely noticed when Mordo moved his hand away from his erection, pinning it next to his head. 

“I wanna -- I want you to fuck me.” Stephen said breathlessly. He was surprised when Mordo shook his head.

The master moved his lips to the side of Stephen’s neck now, nipping and kissing lightly and leaving small red marks. “Not today, I want to focus on you. You did give me pointers on what to do, after all. I intend to follow them.”

Without waiting for Stephen to respond, Mordo lowered himself to kiss Stephen’s belly, his bony hips, his almost hairless thighs (save for the tuft of lighter hair that resided above his cunt), until he finally settled between Stephen’s legs. 

The other man, who was resting on his elbows in order to watch him with half-lidded eyes, whimpered at the feeling of Mordo pressing a kiss on wet flesh only to lick a long stripe that avoided his clit. Stephen bit his lower lip in response and grabbed on to the sheets. It felt wrong to grab onto Mordo’s hair and just press his face against him, as he used to do with his previous lovers when he was feeling particularly desperate. No, he allowed the other man to take control.

He parted the lips with his tongue, pressing it against the man’s clit and sucking it gently. No matter how hard Stephen tried to keep himself quiet, he knew he would end up moaning out Mordo’s name either way. He never shut up, especially in bed. Stephen swore he felt Mordo let out a small gasp against his skin at the word, then continued to eat him out with a fervor, jaw working double time as he sucked and licked at the shiny, wet folds. 

Stephen’s hips moved on their own, practically grinding against Mordo’s tongue now. He threw his head back and whined. “How are you so good at  _ everything _ ?”

His teacher wiped his lips with the back of his hands and pressed a kiss to his inner thighs. He rose to kiss Stephen again, making the pale man moan at the taste of himself in his friend’s lips. Desperate for more, Stephen lowered a hand between his legs and tried to press two fingers inside him as they kiss. It wasn’t ideal, his hands were hurt the deeper he tried to fuck himself, making him whimper into Mordo’s mouth, but he needed to be filled with something. It was just enough to make him moan, make him beg.

Mordo pulled apart from Stephen’s lips and enjoyed the sight beneath him. One of his legs were wrapped around Mordo’s waist. Stephen face was half buried into his pillow, eyes closed and pretty pink lips parted as his pumped his hand faster, hissing in pain occasionally as he did so. 

He looked delectable, cute even -- Mordo could watch him like this for hours, cooing gentle words into his ear and make him come from that alone, but the poor man had gone too long without someone else treating him with proper care. He grabbed Stephen’s wrist and pulled him out, eliciting a loud sudden whimper from his trainee, and replaced it with his own fingers.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Mordo’s neck and pulled him closer. He was panting with ragged breaths as his teacher pumped his fingers in and out, each movement faster than the last. Stephen was looked completely out of it, so turned on he could barely say anything other than Mordo’s name. Mordo pressed kisses against the man’s parted lips -- he hoped that next time Stephen would return the favor and put them to good use. 

He was close -- so fucking close. Stephen lowered his eyes and watched Mordo’s fingers move inside him, his thumb working against his clit, and he spread his legs wider. He was open and unabashedly getting fucked by the most attractive man in Kamar-Taj. If that didn’t stroke his ego, nothing would. His arousal was dripping and staining the sheets, covering Mordo’s hand with his come. Stephen breathed out his new lover’s name again and closed his eyes at the pleasure building up inside him. He was getting progressively louder, no doubt irritating the rest of the students in the rooms next to his own, but he couldn’t care less. And, at the moment, neither could Mordo from the way he focused on Stephen’s face, staring at him and kissing all over his jaws and cheeks as if Stephen was his entire world.

Stephen head is thrown back, the loudest groan Mordo ever heard escaped his body and he is  _ shivering _ at it. He whimpered and Mordo growled at the sigh. 

Fingers were still inside him, helping Stephen ride out his orgasm. His abdomen tightened, then relaxed. His hips were moving along with Mordo’s fingers lazily, he seemed properly sated and relaxed. Satisfied. It brought a smirk to the man’s face that Mordo usually found infuriating, but now seemed lovely. He wiped his fingers on Stephen’s thighs and made the man lick away whatever remained. Stephen lapped up his fingers like a puppy, hollowing his cheeks when he sucked him clean.

A preview of what was to come next time.

Stephen’s hands rest over his still clothed erection, hurrying to pull it out. Mordo is too aroused to try and stop him -- once Stephen wanted something, he would go to the ends of the earth to get it. 

“We are not leaving this room until you come all over me.” Stephen groaned and pulled Mordo hips closer to him. He managed to free Mordo’s cock after fumbling with his hands, seeing as the other man wasn’t going to help and enjoyed watching him so desperately struggle with his clothes for this.

He pulled in Mordo’s hips again, until his cock was against his cunt. Stephen wrapped his legs around Mordo’s back and kissed him, rocking his own hips and waiting for the man to finally grind against him. “Come on, fuck.”

The master gave in to his own pleasure and grinded against Stephen’s still wet and sensitive sex. Mordo wasn’t as fond as being loud as himself, he hid any noise that escaped him by clashing his lips with Stephen, any groans were muffled or beaten by Stephen’s own small, adorable whimpers. His trainee broke apart the kiss and whispered into Mordo’s ear instead -- he make sure Mordo knew how much he loved the feeling of his cock against him, how much he wanted the man to come inside him next time, how tight and wet and read he’ll be when they finally fuck the way he’s always wanted. 

Stephen’s low, rumbling voice along with his occasional soft little gasps are what finally do it for Mordo. The trainee reached down for his cock and pumped it until his thighs and belly were covered in come. Mordo slumped next to him, panting slightly and not noticing the sated smile on the man’s face until he turned to look at him.

“That was quite the massage, Master Mordo. You really got  _ all _ of my muscles really stretched out.” Stephen quipped, rolling to rest on top of his new lover. 

Mordo snorted, “Which means you will hopefully be able to beat me next time we spar. Unless you are too distracted by someone.”

The paler man felt the come drying in his chest and grimaced, reminding himself to ask Mordo to shower with him once they get out of bed, which he doesn’t think will be anytime soon. No, he could handle being gross for a while, Stephen would be perfectly contempt lying like this for hours. “Hm, I think there’s actually a pretty big probability of me winning now that I know some of your weaknesses.” He lightly bit Mordo’s ear and laughed as the other man gasped in response.

“Please tell me you won’t try to do that to me in the courtyard.”

Stephen continued to laugh and gave Mordo a wink, “No promises.”

 


End file.
